Confinement
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Ketika dadu itu terlempar. Jiwa, tubuh dan hatimu dipertaruhkan. Saat putaran dadu itu berhenti. Kau tak bisa menolak apa yang terjadi. Selamat datang di 'neraka'. Jika kau sudah terjatuh ke dalam 'neraka' itu. Kau takkan pernah bisa lari. Selamanya kau akan berada dalam—confinement/SaruMi/RnR?


**Warning : OOC, shounen-ai, typo(s), eyd, aneh, gaje, absurd, dsb.**

**K Project © GoRa x GoHands**

**Confinement © Kyuushirou**

.

.

.

_Ketika dadu itu terlempar_

_Jiwa, tubuh dan hatimu dipertaruhkan_

_Saat putaran dadu itu berhenti_

_Kau tak bisa menolak apa yang terjadi_

_Selamat datang di 'neraka'_

.

.

.

Hujan semakin deras membuat jarak pandang semakin pendek. Langit malam yang gelap ditambah angin yang berhembus kencang menambah kesan suram di hari yang mencapai tengah malam ini. Jalanan sepi yang hanya segelintir kendaraan yang lewat membuat sesosok remaja makin menghela napas berat.

Ia tidak punya waktu untuk terus terjebak dalam hujan seperti ini. Dirinya harus segera pergi untuk mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang akan membantunya dalam masalahnya. Namun karena ia tidak membawa payung ia terpaksa berteduh di depan sebuah rumah tua yang tak berpenghuni. Ingin ia membeli sebuah payung di toko terdekat namun nihil. Di sini tidak ada minimarket karena daerah sini termasuk daerah yang terisolasi. Bahkan setelah setengah jam sosok itu berdiri di samping jalan utama, tak ada satu pun kendaraan yang lewat.

Sosok itu mengusapkan kedua tangannya mencoba menghilangkan rasa dingin. Dirinya merutuk pelan mengapa orang yang dicarinya harus tinggal di sebuah desa yang tidak berpenghuni seperti ini. Sejauh mata memandang pun yang ada hanya rentetan rumah tua tak terurus. Jangan salahkan sosok itu kalau dirinya cukup takut berada di sini. Apalagi dirinya paling anti dengan hal berbau mistis. Baru saja membayangkannya sosok itu langsung merinding dan memilih menerobos hujan yang lumayan tidak deras saat ini.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, ia akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sosok itu memandang bangunan yang cukup terlihat baru diantara yang lainnya. Meneguk ludah paksa saat merasakan hawa tak enak dari dalam. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain, ia harus menemui orang itu. Dirinya menoleh ke belakang sejenak untuk melihat keadaan. Masih seperti tadi, sepi, suram dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang lewat.

Sosok itu kemudian memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Ia menggigil merasakan hawa dingin yang ada di ruangan itu, mungkin ini disebabkan pakaiannya sedang basah. Dirinya berharap kalau ia tak akan jatuh sakit setelah ini.

Iris _hazel_ miliknya memandang ruangan gelap namun bersih tersebut dengan pandangan cemas. Ruangan ini mengingatkannya pada film hantu yang tak ingin ia bahas sekarang. Menguatkan hatinya, sosok itu berjalan ke arah satu-satunya tangga yang ada di sana. Rasa was-was serta takut menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Ia pun tak sadar kalau keringat dingin sudah membasahi dahi dan turun ke leher.

Di depannya kini ada sebuah pintu yang lumayan bagus. Ia berpikir mungkin ini adalah ruangan orang itu. Sosok itu menghela napas lega. Kakinya melangkah dengan riang untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Meskipun ia tahu kalau bayaran untuk meminta bantuan orang ini akan sangat tinggi dan ia tak peduli hal itu.

Tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Saat bola matanya memandang isi ruangan ia terkagum. Memang ruangan itu gelap, tapi ia bisa melihat sebuah meja yang ukurannya besar beserta beberapa komputer di atasnya di sudut sebelah kanan. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri ada tempat tidur ukuran _king size_. Anehnya, ia tak melihat ada satu jendela pun di sana. Dirinya hanya melihat pintu kamar mandi. _Kenapa ruangannya sangat tertutup seperti ini?_

Dia hanya diam di depan pintu. Ia tidak berani masuk karena tak ada seorang pun di sana. Dirinya merasa cukup bersalah karena masuk ke kamar orang sembarangan tanpa izin.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakan seseorang berambut hitam yang baru selesai mandi. Ia melihat sosok yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan dipinggangnya. Wajahnya reflek memerah dan segera menutup pintu dengan cepat.

Blam!

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu. Betapa tidak sopannya ia saat ini, tujuannya kesini kan untuk meminta bantuannya. Kenapa dirinya harus datang di situasi yang tidak tepat sih. Meskipun pada dasarnya dia laki-laki tetap saja ia akan merasa malu jika melihat orang lain dengan badan terekspos seperti itu. Terutama jika orang itu memiliki badan yang bagus seperti pemilik kamar ini. _What_? Dirinya bicara apa sih. Pasti ini gara-gara kaget. Ya gara-gara kaget bukan kagum.

Ckrek!

Pintu dibuka oleh si pemilik kamar. Sosok tadi yang masih menyandar di pintu otomatis terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke belakang. Berterima kasihlah pada si pemilik kamar karena sekarang ia sudah memakai pakaiannya, meski kemejanya tidak terkancingkan semua. Yang penting dirinya tidak perlu ber-_blushing_ lagi.

"Maaf, apakah namamu Fushimi Saruhiko?" tanya sosok tadi pada si pemilik kamar yang masih bereskpresi datar.

"Ya, kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya jika ingin meminta bantuanku kan?" tanya Fushimi balik dan masih menatap sosok berambut oren di depannya. Tatapan datar namun menyimpan sejuta rahasia yang membuat sosok di depannya merinding.

"Iya aku sudah tahu kok, aku berani mempertaruhkan nyawaku asalkan adikku selamat. Oh iya namaku—"

"Yata Misaki," potong Fushimi seraya berbalik dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Yata mengedip-ngedipkan matanya heran. Padahal ia sama sekali tak memeberitahu apapun atau bahkan janjian sebelum bertemu, lalu kenapa Fushimi mengetahui namanya? Benar-benar orang yang menakutkan, apalagi dengan tatapannya itu. Yata dibuat merinding dan takut sekaligus. Tapi itu tak akan membuat Yata menyerah untuk meminta bantuannya, ia sudah meneguhkan hatinya. Hal yang ia inginkan hanyalah keselamatan adik semata wayangnya yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Ia sudah mencari ke semua tempat bahkan berkeliling Jepang namun tak kunjung mendapat informasi. Lalu temannya menyarankan untuk datang ke tempat ini, Yata pun mencoba dan berhasil. Meski hidupnya dipertaruhkan.

Remaja berambut oren itu ikut masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia berjalan menuju Fushimi yang sudah duduk di depan komputernya. Yata bisa melihat senyuman licik terpatri di bibir Fushimi. Dirinya tak ambil pusing akan hal itu, ia hanya ingin adik perempuannya selamat.

"Jadi kau mencari adikmu?"

Yata sekali lagi kaget bukan main. Bagaimana Fushimi mengetahui tujuannya? Sepertinya Yata harus hati-hati pada sosok di depannya.

"Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku tahu, jawabannya sangat mudah. Semuanya terlihat jelas di wajahmu," Fushimi berucap seraya mengutak-atik komputernya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Bahkan Yata sendiri bingung tentang apa yang Fushimi ketik atau apa yang Fushimi lihat. Sudahlah, seorang _hacker_ dan informan seperti Fushimi pasti lebih tahu dari pada klien seperti dirinya.

Menurut teman Yata. Fushimi itu orang aneh—ada juga yang berpendapat gila. Fushimi lebih memilih untuk tinggal sendirian di desa tua yang sudah tidak terpakai agar tidak bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Fushimi itu orang yang tidak suka hal merepotkan dan cenderung malas, tapi kemampuan dalam komputer dan perangkat lunaknya sangat luar biasa. Katanya Fushimi menjual berbagai _software_ buatannya sendiri untuk mendapatkan uang dan bekerja sebagai informan atau _hacker_ sebagai pekerjaan sampingannya. Tapi pekerjaan sampingannya itulah yang menurut orang lain gila. Fushimi akan meminta hal yang diluar akal manusia sebagai bayarannya. Maka dari itu jarang yang meminta bantuan dari sang jenius berkacamata ini. Ya, meskipun Yata sebenarnya terpaksa melakukannya demi kebaikan adiknya.

"Adikmu ada di Kyoto, dia baik-baik saja. Dia dirawat di sebuah panti asuhan terbesar di kota itu,"

Mendengar penjelasan Fushimi. Si kepala oren langsung menatap layar komputer yang terdapat daftar identitas beserta fotonya. Lega sekali rasanya hatinya. Seumur hidup ini adalah rasa terlega yang pernah Yata rasakan. Tanpa panjang lebar Yata langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon keluarganya tentang keberadaan adiknya. Yata tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar kedua orang tuanya berteriak senang. Setelah itu Yata menutup telponnya, ia menatap Fushimi yang kebetulan juga sedang menatapnya.

"Jadi, apa bayarannya?" tanya Yata hati-hati. Temannya pernah berkata kalau Fushimi akan menyuruh orang yang meminta agar melakukan hal yang aneh, seperti menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pisau, merasakan panasnya api dan hal-hal berbau menyakiti diri sendiri lainnya. Yata sudah siap dengan itu semua. Tangannya yang patah pun tak apa. Yang Yata herankan itu kenapa Fushimi sangat sadis seperti itu, padahal wajahnya tak menggambarkan demikian. Oh Yata kau hanya belum melihat sisi 'lain' dari sang _megane_.

"Kau,"

"Huh? Bisa diulang?" Yata tidak salah dengar kan? Apa itu artinya dirinya harus mengakhiri hidupnya di sini?

"Tsk, kau!"

Ia menghela napas panjang, sudah ia duga kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Maka dari itu Yata segera mengambil sebuah pisau dan berniat untuk menusuk perutnya sampai sebuah tangan menghentikan aksinya seraya merebut pisau itu.

Fushimi mendorong Yata ke arah tembok terdekat. Yata sedikit meringis karena sakit di punggungnya. Yata mengerti kalau Fushimi akan melakukannya sendiri. Dia sudah siap untuk mati kali ini.

"Uh," pipi Yata terasa perih akibat goresan pisau itu, darah segar kemudian mengalir. Oke, kali ini Yata tidak mengerti apa yang Fushimi lakukan. Menyiksanya sampai mati? Glek.

Sang remaja oren lalu merasakan benda hangat dan basah di pipinya. Ia terdiam sejenak, ini bohong kan? Ini palsu kan? "Uh, kenapa kau menjilati pipiku! Hentikan! G-geli!" gagapnya. Yata mulai merasakan sensasi aneh lainnya yang bergejolak di dalam hati. Ia juga merasakan tubuh Fushimi yang terus menekannya ke dinding. Akhirnya Yata hanya bisa menggeliat tak nyaman karena kekuatannya tak cukup untuk mendorong Fushimi menjauh. Lagipula ini termasuk bayarannya kan?

"Kau pikir bayarannya adalah nyawamu?" bisik Fushimi dengan nada seduktif. Fushimi pun menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Yata seraya mengendusnya. "Sayang sekali, bayarannya adalah jiwa, tubuh, dan hatimu. Mi~sa~ki~" lanjut Fushimi sambil menjilati telinga Yata.

"Huh? Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak bi—hmph!"

Sebelum Yata menyelesaikan kalimatnya Fushimi sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman penuh nafsu. Ia memanfaatkan mulut Yata yang terbuka untuk mengeskpolasi bagian dalam mulut Yata. Fushimi makin brutal melesatkan lidahnya hingga Yata kewalahan dan hampir tersedak karena pertukaran saliva yang sangat hebat.

Yata mencoba untuk melawan namun gagal. Napasnya seakan habis. Tubuhnya juga benar-benar sudah dikunci oleh Fushimi. Panas, ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat karena sentuhan Fushimi. Ia juga masih tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dilakukan orang di hadapannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Yata diperlakukan seperti ini, jadi Yata tidak tahu apa-apa selain melawan.

Fushimi yang merasakan Yata tidak bisa bernapas melepas pagutan itu. Ia menatap lekat Yata yang terengah dan berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sang _megane_ kembali tersenyum licik dan segera mengangkat tubuh Yata dan memindahkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Seringainya makin lebar saat melihat air mata yang keluar dari kelopak mata Yata.

Setelah itu Fushimi mengikat ke dua tangan Yata oleh seutas tali—yang entah sejak kapan dia miliki. Setelah memastikan bahwa Yata tak akan bisa kabur Fushimi mulai memainkan ujung pisaunya ke pipi Yata lalu menggunakannya untuk merobek baju si oren.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan! Lepas! Monyet brengsek!" Yata berusaha berontak dan menjerit. Ia tahu kalau tak ada satu orang pun yang tinggal di daerah ini, tapi tidak salahnya untuk berusaha kan? Takut. Yata sangat takut melihat tatapan Fushimi yang begitu dingin dan menyiratkan semacam obsesi aneh—mendekati gila.

Selanjutnya Yata merasakan tangan dingin menelusup ke dalam bajunya dan bermain di sana. Yata sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, berbuat apa atau berpikir apa. Semuanya terlalu mendadak. Satu hal yang Yata mengerti, bahwa perlakuan ini adalah bayaran untuk informasi yang ia dapat. Sungguh gila bukan?

"Kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya, Misaki~"

.

.

.

_Jika kau sudah terjatuh ke dalam 'neraka' itu_

_Kau takkan pernah bisa lari_

_Selamanya kau akan berada dalam—_

_. _

_._

_._

—_confinement._

_._

_._

_._

**[FIN]**

Kyuu buat apaan ini? Tadinya mau coba bikin fic yang Fushimi-nya jadi psyco dan sadis tapi jadinya malah gagal seperti ini #pundung.

Yang jelas terima kasih pada semuanya yang telah membaca fic aneh ini :'))

Bersediakah anda sekalian untuk me-review? :3


End file.
